saejin_melodyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGBANG ♫
Carrera ♫♫♫ thumb|left|BIGBANG ♥♥♥Antes de Que debutase BIGBANG, CADA UNO de los Miembros habia teñido Éxito y fama en el sector del Entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment CUANDO tenian 12 años, Conocidos entonces COMO GDYB. TOP era muy Conocido Como rapero underground, while era SeungRi Famoso ya Que pertenecia a la ONU Grupo de baile Llamado Ilhwa en do cuidad natal Gwangju y FUE El Primero en presentarse en el show de TV de Let Cokeplay Batalla Shinhwa. El Unico Que No Conocido época los antes de debutar en la era Big Bang Daesung, ya Que lo descubrierón En Una Audición. 'Pre-Debut ♦' Ganaron alcalde popularidad a partir del documental "Documental Big bang" de una vez los Episodios Que emitio el canal de Mnet en el verano, Entre el 15 de julio y el 13 de agosto de 2006, en el Que se mostraba el Entrenamiento de los Miembros de los antes do debutar COMO GRUPO, sin ADEMÁS de servicio Proceso de eliminacion de los Candidatos Que no estuvieran Listos Para El debut. Al Principio el Grupo contaba estafadores 6 Miembros, los Miembros Actuales y JANG ; ACTUALMENTE Miembro de BEAST, Pero ESTE FUE Eliminado en La última fase del la realidad Por Que consideraron Que No listo estába párr debutar. 'Debut ♥'Editar Hicieron debut do en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl Durante el concierto de la YG Family. Big Bang ha Sido notado ninguna porción en solitario do Música also sino-Por Su ropa y Estilo, Completamente a la moda, Cosa Que los Hizo Aun mas Famosos en el Proceso de do carrera. Ellos also Componen y Producen SUS Propias canciones una Diferencia de Otros Grupos. Han Escrito Y COMPUESTO La mayoria de Sus Albumes Y mini albumes. En febrero del 2007, Big Bang Lanzo do álbum En Vivo, La Primera / real Concert Live. El Grupo also comenzo Do 'Want You Tour', Ciudades del cinco Visitando: Incheon, Daegu, Changwon, Jeonju y Busan. Entre mayo y julio del 2007 Big Bang realizó do gira imprimación un nacional Nivel, Titulado 'Want You' Y VARIAS realizaron Actividades Actividades solistas, la ASI COMO Colaboraciones estafa Otros Artistas de YG Entertainment. En Agosto, Big Bang Saco imprimación do Mini Album Titulado 'Siempre', Que recibio criticas Positivas TANTO POR instancia de parte los admiradores de como de la prensa, en especial la canción " Mentiras " Compuesta y Escrita Por El Líder del Grupo, G-Dragon. Lies Alcanzó el n º 1 en el espectáculo de canciones populares de la SBS convirtiendose en hit Verdadero un. En Noviembre de ESE Mismo Año, mini Otro lanzaron el álbum: 'Hot isssue' Que also FUE Bastante exitoso. Las promociones párrafo "Last Farewell", comenzaron en forma Temprana Y El Grupo Aparécio baño Varios Programas de Música espectáculos de variedades y. " Último Adiós " LLEGO A La Cima De Varios gráficos y gano el premio " Canción de la concesión de la música digital Mes "de Cyworld. Also lideró el gráfico Semanas Juke-sobre Ocho porción consecutivas. Also realizaron do Segundo concierto en diciembre 'BIGBANG is GREAT ", de Donde Las Entradas sí agotaron ES 10 Minutos. Cabalgando Sobre el Éxito de Su mini-álbum, el Grupo recogió numerosos premios a los finales del Año, incluyendo " Mejor Grupo Masculino "y" Canción del Año "del 2007 Festival de Música M.NET / KM. Más Tarde recibio el " Artista del Año ", otorgado Por El Día De Seul Music Awards. A Principios del 2008 Big Bang Lanzo do imprimación mini álbum párr El Mercado Japonés 'Por el mundo', estafadores Nuevas VERSIONES En Ingles De Los solteros previos. El 28 y 29 de marzo Big Bang mantuvo do imprimación concierto en Japón, en el hall de JCB en Tokio. El 2do mini album del Grupo, Titulado 'With U', FUE Lanzado una multa de Mayo. Ademas de la Canción Que le Daba título, el álbum Marcar Incluyó Varios de Sus Anteriores golpea, de como "Last Farewell" (retitulada de como Baby Baby) y "This Love", Grabadas en inglés. Also FUE Grabada Una version Japonés de la canción "My Girl" Taeyang porción cantada. En Agosto del 2008 Big Bang Lanzo do Tercer mini álbum 'Stand Up', promocionándolo Con El Tema principal de'"Haru Haru",' Florerias Que traducido servicio de como "Día tras EMPRESAS día", Que supero los 100.000 en Ventas. En Un día la Canción Llegó al Número Uno en Varios gráficos en línea. TODAS las canciones de Stand Up porción Compuestas were G-Dragon, aire Excepción de A Good Man, POR Compuesta TOP. El 22 de Octubre del 2008 lanzaron do imprimación 'Número 1' Que álbum lleno Japonés Alcanzó el 3er Puesto en el Oricon Dayli, y FUE Seguido del Titulado 'Stand Up Tour' porción ALGUNAS de las Principales Ciudades de Japón. LUEGO del Éxito del mini- Album 'Stand Up', el 5 de Noviembre del 2008 en sí Puso a la Venta El 2do álbum completo coreano Recuerda, Cuya Canción director, " Sunset Glow " Que de el 1er PUESTO EN numerosos gráficos Alcanzó. Big Bang recibio do Segundo "Artista del Año" de la Música 2008 M. KM Entrega de premios del Festival MNET y "Mejor Grupo Masculino". 'Actualidad ♪'Editar Fuerón los Número Uno de En los MTV EMA en el "Twitter Tracker" Pasando Por Encima de Artistas de como Lady Gaga, Adele, Justin Bieber y Selena Goméz Entre Otros. En ESTOS Premios sí hicieron Acreedores al premio «Worldwide Act», en do Edición 2011, SIENDO los Primeros Artistas Asiáticos en A Ganar en DICHO evento, del ademas un Nivel Internacional, dandose un reconocer Una Vez Más do Talento Ahora no solo en Asia sino-un Nivel Mundial, la ONU ESTO SIENDO gran acontecimiento en do Artística carrera. Hoy en Día, Big Bang sí ha Convertido en Uno de los Grupos Más influyentes de la Música Coreana, hijo Llamados los ídolos Nacionales de Corea. En 2012 la YG BIGBANG Anuncio Que regresaría ONU de la estafa Nuevo mini-álbum de Del CuAl sí promocionarían TODAS Las canciones; el 22 de Febrero en sí libero el MV de "BLUE" recibio el Cual Más de 2 Millones de Visitas en Un dia, una del los 4 Días de DICHO LANZAMIENTO BIGBANG sí Hizo acreedor a Dos Medallas de ORO en YouTube debido a la gran popularidad del vídeos . El sencillo "BLUE" FUE El Primero en receive sin PERFECT ALL-MATANZA en el 2012. Su 5to mini álbum "Alive", FUE Liberado el 29 de Febrero, Liderando al Instante TODAS las Listas de popularidad, no SÓLO en corea si no es Diferentes contradictorio del Mundo, Este nuevo mini álbum also recibio sin PERFECT ALL-MATANZA, el Mismo Día sí libero el MV de "BAD BOY" y el 6 de Marzo el de "BABY fantástico", Ambos vídeos recibieron Millones de visitas al imprimación Día de do LANZAMIENTO. BIGBANG realizará Una GIRA MUNDIAL en Asociación con "LIVE NATION", Titulada "TOUR ALIVE 2012" Pasando porción 25 cuidades de 16 countries, Empezando Con El BIGSHOW 2012 en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl los Días 2, 3 y 4 de Marzo. BIGBANG estafa do MAS Reciente mini álbum "Alive", entro en el Famoso Gráfico de "Billboard" SIENDO EL PRIMER GRUPO Coreano Que entra en Lista Prestigiosa tan, ADEMÁS de Que Han Aparecido de el la pagina web oficial de los Grammy Veces VARIAS, Marcando Historia Una Vez Más de Como Grupo párrafo el K-Pop a Nivel Mundial. In Marzo fuerón Nominados Para Los MTV Italia TRL Awards 2012 en la categoría "MEJOR FAN", were anunciados ganadores en la premiación El Día 5 de mayo desde la sede oficial del Evento en Italia. Taeyang el Mismo Dia, Por Medio de Su Cuenta oficial de Twitter, agradeció y felicito a los VIPs porción Haber votado Para Qué ganaran. MTV transmitió la ONU Especial de BIGBANG el 4 de mayo de 2012 a Nivel Mundial en 160 paises; Llamado World Stage: BIGBANG, la transmission duro hora medios de comunicación, en la Cual sí incluyeron las Presentaciones de "Fantastic Baby", "Bad Boy" y "azul" del 'Alive Tour' en la ciudad de Seúl / Corea del Sur, ADEMÁS de Pequenas contradictorio De Conciertos Anteriores estafa Canciones Populares de como "Tonight", "Last Farewell" y "Número 1", POR ÚLTIMO presentaron la canción "Hands Up" del "BIG SHOW 2011". Cabe destacar Que BIGBANG es el PRIMER GRUPO De que K-Pop de MTV presentación en la ONU un Programa Nivel Mundial. El Juego BIGBANG, Shake Pará Tunes Lanzado el 19 de Mayo, Sistema de Puntos Creado Por La Empresa Coreana Dooub en Conjunto Con La YG, Recaudo Más de $ 175,000 Dólares un solo color canela dos Días de do LANZAMIENTO, colocandose en imprimación Lugar de como la application Más descargada en ¡Tunes DE 25 Países. El 3 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron el MV de "MONSTRUO" logrando 1.000.000 de Visitas a Menos de 9 horas de Su LANZAMIENTO. ACTUALMENTE UNO de Sus vídeos musicales Más recientes, "Monster", ha sobrepasado los 30 Millones de Vistas. "Blue" y "Bad Boy" superan los 30 Millones de vistas y "BEBÉ fantástico" Supera las 100 Millones de Vistas. En junio were proclamados los Reyes de las Ventas en la Primera Mitad del Año 2012, logrando vendedora Más de 460.000 Copias de los albumes 'Alive' y 'Still Alive' conjuntamente y sí Espera Que sobrepasen el Medio Millón de Copias Vendidas, CONTAR pecado ESTO Las Enormes Ventas DIGITALES baño ¡Tunes, eBay y Otros Sitios Oficiales párr descargar musica en Corea y Japón. Curiosidades ☺Editar * En Un Principio debutarían Como Un Grupo de 6 Miembros, el sexto Seria Hyunseung de BEAST y Trouble Maker, embargo de pecado this FUE Sacado del Grupo, los antes del debut. *Debut Antes de su, los Integrantes propusieron algunos Nombres párrafo el Grupo, de como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", Pero al final, sí decidieron porción BIGBANG. *YG Tenia Pensado HACER un Big Bang no solo ATRACTIVO párrafo Los Que comienzan la adolescencia Pero ATRACTIVO párr Todas las edades. *En Su antiguo apartamento, (los Miembros de) Big Bang de han de Que Habia DICHO ESTADO VIVIENDO ONU de la estafa porción amigable fantasma 3 Jahr. *Tienen ONU documental Titulado 'Big Bang Documental', en el Que se muestran los Avances de CADA UNO de Los Integrantes. *El alcalde del hermano de la YG Family Como (Familia YG) Sean canjear su tio, y Big Bang del siempre sí refieren a Sean de YG COMO 'Sean Gran Hermano (Hermano Mayor Sean)' o 'Papa'. *Uno de los apodos de Big Bang párr Seungri es MekGgunie (Asesino de humor) y el apodo de párrafo Daesung es SsakGeunie / HwakGeunie (Total asesino de humor), del TOP 50 (Como en 50 céntimos), Taeyang = ShikShikee (Fuerte / Varonil / Nunca sí da porción Vencido en nada) (Sus apodos hijo bromas Internas). *Han Hecho Distintas parodias De dramas, algunos de Ellos were de SECRET GARNED , BEETOVEN VIRUS y COFFE PRINCE. *Al Principio estába planeado Que Big Bang FUERA ONU Grupo de 4 Integrantes. A Través del Documental Que mostraba se del como formaba la banda,SEUNGRI y JANG (Miembro actual de BEAST y Trouble Maker) were Eliminados. Sin embargo, SeungRi Mostro un Yang Hyun Seuk, CEO de la YG Entertaiment, do talento de Como bailarín y Canto Una nueva canción, lo Cual le Valió do re-Integración al Grupo. *Big Bang del siempre participa en el Festival de Deportes estafa sos Superiores de la YG. Ellos nadan juntos Durante el verano, y Tienen Una barbacoa fiesta Durante el otoño. *Lugar de Nacimiento: Taeyang es de EueJungBoo. Daesung es de GehBongDong, DESPUES SE mudo una porción GwangJoo 2 años y volvio a Seúl. Seungri es de JulRaDo, GwangJoo. Y AMBOS GD hijo TOP y de Jamshil, Seúl. *Debido una cola SEUNGRI y TOP Tienen el Mismo Nombre, Lee Seunghyun y Choi Seunghyun, Yang Hyun Seuk, presidente de la YG, solia llamarlos 'Pequeño Seunghyun' y 'Seunghyun grande'. ESTO LUEGO Llevo una cola Todos en la YG llamaran a SEUNGRImaknae' Que significa 'El Más Pequeño de la familia', lo Cual despues sí se convirtio en Una moda en Corea, en Donde la del hasta Fecha a los mas pequeños de los Grupos sí les dados 'maknaes'. *El canto (coro) "B a la I a la V, A a la ANG" FUE ETIQUETADO COMO deletreo magico oficial de Big Bang declarado Por Su álbum Tercer. *Young Bae y G-Dragon no pudieron llegar Ver un su Graduación de la Escuela Secundaria PORQUE en sus Información Programas y coincidieron Ellos tenian Que ir al campo. *G-Dragon y Taeyang confesaron baño Noviembre del 2006 en La Entrevista de Que practicaron porciones 6 Jahr, Ellos querian Huir numerosas Veces. Pero, Ellos Nunca pudieron PORQUE amaban servicio cantantes en YG, los Sentimientos de cantar en la ONU Escenario estafa Ellos y la idea de Que Un día sí llevaria a cabo en el Escenario estafa sos Propios Nombres y Sus Propias canciones los HACIA Continuar. *3 De Los 5 Integrantes De Big Bang en sí de han adentrado en El Mundo de la Actuación. *Todos maknaes hijo (El Más Joven) en Familias sus, EXCEPTO SEUNGRI Tiene Quien hermana Una menor, Pero, SeungRi es el maknae en Big Bang. *G-DRAGON Y SEUNGRI Tienen el sobrenombre de 'Tom & Jerry' en la YG, debido una cola del siempre estan Peleando y molestándose Entre Si. Muchas Veces do Relación ha Sido mal interpretada de mala Manera, Pero Ellos aseguran Que Así es se del como Llevan Entre Ellos, ADEMÁS Que Muchas Veces Se Puede APRECIAR EL Que cariño TIENEN HACIA El Otro. *El Primer concierto de Big Bang, "lo real" en sí agoto en Minuto ONU. *El debut lema de Big Bang FUE "UN sorprender al mundo". *En el 2006 Festival Awards Mnet Music, Big Bang FUE Presentado SÓLO estafa Una imagen de CD de la ONU (en Lugar de las Capturas de MV, de como Other competitors) en la Presentación de la categoría de 'Mejor nuevo artista'. *Despues De Solo mostrar 6 los Episodios del documental de BIGBANG, un Través de Gom Player (Gom TV) desde el 15 de julio, LA EMISION Aumentó un Mas de Un Millon de visitas. *Despues de debutar, un Big Bang en sí le dio el Nombre de "Idols feos ', Pero this Pensamiento de los Medios Cambió rotundamente CUANDO Big Bang Experimento El Exito con' Mentiras ', volviéndose UNO de los Grupos Más influyentes en Asia. *Imprimación Su-Fan reunión sí Llevo un cabo el 2 de septiembre en Seúl, APROXIMADAMENTE 3.000 aficionados acudieron. *En noviembre del 2006 sí pidio un Big Bang los Nombres de las chicas Celebridades Ideales En Una Entrevista con Newsen y sí se convirtio en fans de suspensiones Entre candente tema de la ONU, where Big Bang sintio Que were mal interpretados CUANDO el los aficionados pensaban Que tenian sin alto Nivel párrafo chicas, Que No Verdad FUE, from Que were un Decir los Nombres de Las Chicas Celebridades. Ellos were Acusados de Ser Poco Profundos y tuvieron Que defenderse en article un. *"Lies" Toco El Primer Lugar en Varios línea (gráficos) y offline (Ventas Materiales) De Los Éxitos Musicales porciones 7 Semanas consecutivas. *Imprimación Su Showcase sí Llevo un cabo el 15 de septiembre en la sala de Seúl AX y lo llamaron "Big Bang es VIP" y acudieron apróximadamente, el Mas de 2.000 fans. *En noviembre del 2006 al Mismo Tiempo Nervioso En Una de Sus Escenas, los fans de Big Bang recibio Fuerte Apoyo De Las de DBSK Quienes Estaban Esperando en el Frente, y en do Retorno Big Bang queria dar las gracias una porción de Todos do Apoyo. *Big Bang y Todos Los Otros Artistas de YG no acudieron a Ninguna Ceremonia de premios en 2006. *Para Do concierto de imprimación, de como pronto bronceado Las Entradas sí pusieron a La Venta, 40.000 personajes en sí conectaron al Mismo Tiempo en El Sitio ocasionando Que se congelara la roja. *El 14 de noviembre Dieron do imprimación concierto en Latinoamérica, en Lima-Perú, SIENDO EL 4to.Concierto de Kpop en Latinoamérica. *En El Momento en Ellos tenian 2 Albumes Individuales FUERA, vendieron about 7 Millones de Copias y obtuvieron experiencia realizada actuando en Japón y ESTADOS Unidos por el recorrido del concierto de la YG Family Por Su decimo aniversario. *Seran EL PRIMER GRUPO Extranjero en realizar sin recorrido porción 6 Domos de Japón. *Cantaron baño Los Premios MAMA Premios 2013 La canción de Do lbum Alive - Bebé Fantastic *Se CONFIRMO Que regresaran Este Verano Con nuevo álbum. *El 26 de Marzo el MV de Fantastic Baby llego un Millones de vistas en la pagina YouTube los 100. * INTEGRANTES ♥ *TOP (Rapero y Bailarín) *TAEYANG (Vocalista y Bailarín) *G-DRAGON (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *DAESUNG (Vocalista y Bailarín) *SEUNGRI (maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) * ☺Programas de TV ☺Editar **KM Ídolo Mundial (5 los Episodios) **La Gran Mentira **Corazones Fuertes **Madame B Salon **Come to Play **Desafío Infinito **Intimate Note (2009) **Guerrilla Fecha **You & I (ep. 4) **Music On TV **Running Man (los Episodios 84-85) **YG Family Especial - Strong Heart **SBS Gayo Daejeon drama de música (con wonder girls ) **Go Show (ep. 3) big.jpg|bigbang|linktext=♫K-POP SEXI.jpg|SEXIS|linktext=♫K-POP que cosa.jpg|MUAKK ♥|linktext=♫K-POP